Artemis Fowl: The most dangerous mission
by Braindead514
Summary: Artemis is going on an adventure with the gang from Yu Yu Hakusho (I wll describe fully what the heck that is) and can't take Butler! What will happen? Now in the mansion battleong monsters: Holly comming soon!!!
1. Prologue

****

Prologue

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Artemis Fowl is a genius, a criminal mastermind. And in tune with the supernatural, which is exactly why Spirit World needs him. So when the LEP recon force needs help, they call Koenma and Artemis, their old nemesis. This is where our story begins... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Julius, we have a problem" said a centaur (half horse half man)

"Maybe I should cut your budget, Centaur" said a 3-foot-tall pudgy elf with a red face.

"Sorry _Commander Root_" said the Centaur "But someone has kidnapped the King of Atlantis-"

"WHAT!!!" said Root as his face turned red hence his nickname 'beetroot' "How...why?!?"

"And as I was saying," the Centaur said indignantly "Holly was also kidnapped while trying to protect him"

"Just what she needs, more discrimination" 

"The thing is, we don't know where they are. We might have to ask Artemis for help."

"Why should we. We don't need him."

"Actually, we do. There is a high chance that the King and Holly are hidden above ground. Besides, we need all the help we can get, and if we have to get it from a mud-boy, then so be it!"

"Okay, okay, don't get so worked up about it, Foaly" said Root backing up as if he was scared of the centaur.

"I'll send Joem up immediately" said Foaly in a business-like manner once again

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Send Yusuke to the Fowl Manor." said Koenma. "NOW!!!"

"We must rescue Yukina, and without the help of the Fairies, it will be impossible. It seems that without the help of Artemis Fowl, we cannot reach them." muttered Koenma.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

T. T. F. N.

Ta Ta For Now

~~~~~~~~~~Bonnie

JA NE!!! ^_^

~~~~~Michelle


	2. The Immpossible

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**The Impossible**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Artemis Fowl was sitting in his chair in front of his computer thinking of yet another get-rich-quick scheim when Juliet burst in to his room

"Arty, Arty check the surveillance camera at the front gate, quick!!!"

"You forgot to knock Juliet, I won't tolerate it again."

"Sorry Arty, but look at the camera!" 

3 men, or maybe young adults, were walking to the front gates up. Wait, make that +4 men, as Artemis saw a black shimmer in the air. They jumped right over the gate and walked up and knocked on the door. The black figure came into sight and said something to the one with the long hair. They all seemed confident.

Artemis picked up his walky talky and told Butler to let them in and find out what they wanted.

"Artemis, they request your presence."

"Tell them I will be there in a minute, Butler" Artemis reached the bottom of the stairs and looked at the visitors. One had a green outfit on and looked like a normal teen, older than Artemis. Another had orange hair and a blue outfit, and looked the same age as the first. The third had long red hair and a white outfit on, probably to show respect. Then there was that guy dressed in black, like it was a funeral he had black hair and wasn't smiling, as the others were. It looked as though he didn't want to be here. "Hello, may I ask your names and what business you would like to discuss?"

"Yusuke," said the first young man "This is a big house!"

"Kuwabara," said the second young man "Koenma was right, you are rich!"

"Kurama" said the third "and this is Hiei" Hiei nodded 

"We have come to ask you a favor" said Yusuke "Botan, where did you go?" A girl with blue hair (witch Artemis thought was strange) came flying in on what looked like a paddle (witch Artemis also thought was strange) and landed beside Yusuke. She was wearing a pink Kimono and seemed impossibly happy. When she landed the paddle-like thing disappeared. 

"Hi! I'm Botan! You must be the famous Artemis Fowl the second that I here sooo much about! I didn't expect you to be so...young!"

"Wuh..." Artemis felt dizzy from shock. Something just doesn't disappear into thin air! He fainted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How do you like it? This is my first Artemis Fowl Fic and the next one should be longer, I just thought that this was a good place to stop. Should I keep going? This came to me in a dream and Nyghtvision, if you are reading this, PLEASE update The Ivory Files soon, I'm stuck on it!

T. T. F. N.

Ta Ta For Now!


	3. Arty and the Demons

****

Note~ Sorry I haven't updated lately, my parents are bugging me. anyway, this chapter is longer than the last and thanks for all the reviews **; )** I would also like to thank Michelle for helping with the Yu Yu Hakusho bit. And If you would like Holly to be in this Fic, tell me, because right now things won't be like that. DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of this story except for the plot, and maybe the bad guys. SO DON'T BUG ME!!!

Arty and the Demons

"Artemis, Artemis..." said Butler "Arty..."

Artemis woke up with a start "What did you call me?" he said with clenched teeth. Everyone laughs

"I had to...sorry"

"Quite all right, Butler. How do you do that, Botan?"

"Do what, Artemis?" she said with a puzzled look

"Blue hair, flying and make your flying instrument disappear just like that" he snapped his fingers.

"I guess I should explain" Artemis nodded vigorously at Botan's words "Well, everyone here works for spirit world to get rid of demons causing havoc and destruction. See, Kurama, Hiei, and I are all demons."

"How so?" asked Artemis. 

Hiei muttered, "Why did I bother to come?"

"Hiei, don't be so rude. Yusuke and Kuwabara are human. You can normally tell when someone is a demon right away, but that would scare the people that we are trying to help. So we only accept demons that look like humans or have something we can cover up, like Hiei's extra eye." Hiei scowled as Artemis looked at the band that he had covering the eye on his forehead. "When demons do something sinister such as take over peoples minds and such, they" she gestured to the four guests "take care of the problem."

"How do I know that you are telling the truth?" said Artemis in an accusing tone

"How else would I be able to fly?"

"Good point, what is it you want from me anyways?"

"We would like you to help us on a case. See...they aren't the brightest guys in the world."

"At least I'm smarter than Kuwabara!" said Yusuke

"Yah, well, ah, so what! I'm stronger than you, Urameshi" (what Kuwabara calls Yusuke, Yusuke's last name) retorted Kuwabara.

"Hardly a beneficial conversation, boys" said Kurama, interrupting their conversation.

"I will leave now, good bye" said Hiei as he took off with extra-ordinary speed.

"You'll have to excuse him." said Kurama "Meeting new people isn't exactly his strong point"

"Anyways no one here is nearly as smart as you are and we need brains for this one. We will have to train you a bit, you are a bit scrawny. Does he have enough spirit energy?"

"For what we want him to do, yes. he just needs to learn to control it" said Yusuke. It was unlike him to be so serious

"Excuse my lack of knowledge" Artemis chuckled at his own joke "but what the heck is spirit energy?"

"You will see soon enough"

"What if I refuse to go?"

"We take you by force." said Kurama

"I see...well if one of you can beat Butler, I will come with you."

"Sounds fair" said Yusuke with a laugh "I guess we'll have to do this the old fashioned way. Ready, set, go! Rock, paper scissors!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He, he, he I win! Come back next time, bye!


	4. Caviar

****

Nicole~ Artemis knew about the faerie world when he confronted them so he was expecting that. I know I would faint to if that had happened to me! I really wanted to make an Artemis Fowl fiction and I needed to borrow his brains!

****

Mage Kitty~ Thank you! I always do that and will try to break the habit

Yukina~ This is a different mission, the story will unfold in due time and you will realize why they need Artemis. I also tried my best and I know how you feel. I hate it when people are out of charector and am doing my best. I have only been a big fan of Yu Yu Hakusho when it came out in the day time because otherwise I can't watch it. I personaly think that Kuwabara is funny, especialy when I first 'met' him but I agree, he should be dumber.

****

IMPORTANT: Tell me if you want Holly in the story because she doesn't need to be but I can add her in! Tell me what you want to happen! 

****

Caviar  
  
"Paper, Yah I win!!!" Shouted Kuwabara "I get to fight first!"  
  
"Why should we have Kuwabara go first? He IS the weakest!" muttered Yusuke  
  
"I heard that, Urameshi! I can beat you any time, anywhere!"  
  
"Is that a challenge? I'll take you out in one blow!"  
  
"Oh yah?"  
  
"Yah!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

  
"Yes I can, yes I can, yes I can!!!!"  


"Boys, boys, settle down." said Artemis, as if he was their superior "We have to be civilized or my parents will think that something is amiss."  
  
"I've brought you all snacks!" said Juliet as she entered the room with plate full of...is that-  
  
"Thanks!" said Kuwabara, stuffing three in his mouth at once.  
  
"Hey, I want 5 of those!" said Yusuke's soon-to-be-stuffed-mouth  
  
"Ut are ese eyay?" said Kuwabara's stuffed mouth  
  
"Swallow before you speak," sighed Artemis.  
  
Kuwabara swallowed "What are these anyway?" he said before he grabbed more.  
  
"Caviar, Arty's favor..."  
  
"What, are you crazy? Caviar?!?" Yusuke said, dropping all that had been in his hand. "Ick!"  
  
"What are you trying do?! Poison us?" asked Kuwabara  
  
"This isn't half-bad" said Kurama, trying a piece.  
  
"I always thought that demons were weird..." said Yusuke.  
  
"What would you two like then" Artemis sighed. "Peanut butter and jelly, perhaps?" he asked.

  
"That sounds delicious! I haven't had those for a long time!" exclaimed Kuwabara.  
  
"I was being sarcastic," muttered Artemis "Juliet, peanut butter & jelly sandwiches" _I can't believe I just said that! It's half as bad as lollipops!_  
  
"Can we get on with this fight?" said Butler, looking up from his issue of _Guns and Ammo_  
  
"Yah! I've been waiting to fight!" Kuwabara yawned "I just need a good nights sleep."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

T. T. F. N.

Ta Ta For Now

~~~~~~~~~~~Bonnie

^_^ JA NE!

~~~~~~~~Michelle (Editor)


	5. Fight!

****

A/N~ This chapter gets into the action (don't tell me I'm not good at action, I know it), but Kurama is hardly in it. I'm sorry! All the lines I could come up with did not fit his personality. It is better to do that than have Kurama say something like "You weakling! My grandmother could do better!!!" don't you agree?

The Next Day...  
  
  
"Let's start already!!!" Kuwabara was growing impatient. (What else is new.)  
  
"Artemis go upstairs!" ordered Butler  
  
"But, Butler...I know what your going to say..."  
  
"Now that's a shock" muttered Yusuke  
  
"Shut up!!!" he surprised himself. He had never felt this way before. Yusuke managed to annoy him! Now he knew how Kuwabara felt. "Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted" he glanced at Yusuke "Butler would say that I could get hurt."  
  
"Come on Yusuke" said Botan "were coming too."

  
"But..." Botan grabbed him by the ear and practically dragged him up the stairs.  
  
"Wow! This is a lot of computers! Do any of these have video games?" said Yusuke as he entered Artemis's study. He immediatly began poking around and all the computers.  
  
"Unfortunatly, yes. Butler wanted one, so I created one for him. It's a fighting game, but I haven't come up with a name yet." he pointed to a virtual reality helmet where the projection screen used to be.  
  
"This is going to be great!"  
  
"Don't kill each other, boys. I don't want any bodies in my courtyard" he chuckled, he'd made another joke!  
  
"Come on, let's get on with it!" shouted Yusuke "These previews are taking forever!" he said more quietly.  
  
"Shut up, Urameshi!" Kuwabara said as he charged at Butler.  
  
Butler moved to the side just in time. Kuwabara smashed into the wall. A giant crack formed in the wall where his head hit.

"Butler may not be fast, but he is smart, and from what I hear from Foaly, he is strong as well." said Kurama.  
  
"You know Foaly?!?" said Artemis, amazed.  
  
"Of course! We have contacts with every race on the earth. If you had started to revel the people to the rest of humanity, we would have interfered. That is the kind of things that we deal with."  
  
Kuwabara punched Butler and Butler punched Kuwabara at the same time. Both punches connected. Both of them flew off into the opposite wall and made a dent. Kuwabara was up first, because he had had more of these sort of experiances. Butler was shocked!  
  
He had never fought someone of equal strength before. And if he was the weakest... He got up to see Kuwabara charging at him. How could he get up after a blow like that? As Kuwabara punched him, he grabbed his arm and flipped him over. After several more minutes of fighting like this...  
  
"Come on, this guy is a pushover!!!" shouted Yusuke at the game. Kuwabara, however, thought Yusuke was shouting at him.  
  
"Shut up, Urameshi! If I used my spirit sword, he would have been beaten 5 minutes ago!!!" Kuwabara was getting tempted to attack Yusuke instead of Butler!  
  
"Spirit sword, what's spirit sword?"  
  
"This, spirit sword" shouted Kuwabara, who was obiously annoyed. He closed his hands into fists and concentrated. (That is quite an amazing feat) Suddenly, a sword made of what seemed like fire appeared in his hand.  
  
Butler was astonished! _How...what??? _"How did you do that???"  
  
"Let me take a wild guess...that is Kuwabara's spirit energy in a visible form." said Artemis.  
  
"Yes, and he could kill Butler with..." Kuwabara had tripped over a rock, (thanks for the idea, Michelle!) and the sword dissappeared. Another big crack was made in the floor by Kuwabara's head. Yusuke and his team felt like strangling Kuwabara right about now. Artemis was wondering how many cracks and dents there would be before the fight was over.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

OK in response to my 'Fan Mail' as I like to call it...

****

Yukina~ Thank you for all the yays! I prefer to make my chapters shart and updated more frequently than long and less often. Thank you for your concern.

****

Beth_girl007~ I put action in this one, happy?

****

Michelle~Hiei will be back once they leave the Fowl Manor, on't fret, but you will have to help me on writing him. I seem to have a block on getting his personality straight.

T. T. F. N.

Ta Ta For Now

~~~~~~~~~~Bonnie

JA NE!!!

~~~~~~Michelle


	6. On With the Fight!

****

On with the fight!!!  
  
  
Butler tries to punch Kuwabara (punch left, punch right, in one second, then repeat) and doesn't hit Kuwabara at all! Then, after about 40 punches he adds in a knee-jab and it connects! Kuwabara goes into the air and crashes on the ground making yet another dent in the floor. The rest of the Urameshi team, (Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke) could have landed on their feet, but no one seems to like Kuwabara, so he falls flat on his face. (^_^) It looked like Butler had won but suddenly...  
  
"Get up, you weakling!!! My grandmother could do better then that!!!" Yusuke yelled at the TV. (He "accidentally" fired his spirit gun (for those of you who don't know what that is, I will explain later) at the machine and blew it up. Even if Artemis doesn't have a T.V., he has one now cuz I said so! :P)  
  
Kuwabara jumps up and grabs the rock he tripped over earlier "Say that again, Urameshi!!!"  
  
Suddenly, Butler attacks Kuwabara, and out of reflexes , Kuwabara flings the rock at Butler. It hits Butler in the head and he collapses on top of Kuwabara, flattening him.  


"I guess that's one way to get a double knockout!!!" said Yusuke, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"I'm OK" said Kuwabara, like a drunken monkey. (Kuwabara isn't an alcoholic, not in this Fic, anyway! Some people think he is a monkey, though!*_*)  
  
"We have met your demands, now you must meet ours." said Kurama to the dumb-founded Artemis.  
  
"And I thought we had him to..." mumbled Artemis.  
  
Suddenly a rock zoomed just above Artemis's head and almost hit Kurama, but he saw it and chopped the rock in half. (go Kurama!!!)  
  
"Kurama, what did that rock ever do to you?" shouted Kuwabara.  
  
"Let's see, it tried to kill him..." said Yusuke like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Shut up, Urameshi!!!" yelled Kuwabara. "Darn," he mumbled under his breath, trying to take another approach "I was trying to hit "little Arty."  
  
"I actually am most likely only 3 to 4 years younger than you, and therefore am NOT little."  
  
"Whatever!" said Kuwabara, giving up.  
  
"Artemis, where is the nearest VCR???" asked Botan, who was back to her bubbly self.  
  
"Follow me" said Artemis, leading them to the living room. It was nicely furnished in leather and didn't have many windows. Botan popped the video into the VCR and an icon came up on the screen saying, Koenma Co. with flashing lights and music.  
  
"Hello" said what appeared to be a child about 2 1/2 feet in height "I am Koenma, ruler of spirit world"  


Artemis couldn't contain himself. "That...toddler is ruler of spirit world!!!" he laughed harder than he had in a long time, it felt good!  
  
"Now, our mission is to rescue the fairy king of Atlantis. We know where he is, but we will have some trouble getting to him. This castle is in the spirit world part of "Fairy kingdom" and has complicated tasks in the fortress. These 'puzzles' are very high tech and no one has even made it past the first one! That is where you come in Artemis, you will help solve the codes."  


"So, what's in it for me???" said Artemis, as if Koenma could hear him.  
  
"You are probably wondering what's in it for you."  
  
"How does he know that???"  
  
"Well...our gratitude!!!" all of them (except Koenma) fall down, Anime style. Even Ogre in the back round.

"Um... Koenma, sir" said the blue Ogre with a horn sticking out of his head."A new update has arrived"  
  
"Hm...oh...ok!!! News Flash (new music comes on) I've always wanted to do that! Anyways, been informed that, a fairy will be accompanying you on your mission, as it is their business in the first place. He will be here in 5 days time. Until then, you must train, Artemis!!! Hiei will be joining you later on, perhaps during the training session. Good luck!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
HI!!! End of another chapter!!! I hope you all had fun!!!!!!!!  
  
**Yukina**~ I forgot to tell you, Yusuke is on the second floor!!! I don't think Yukina fits into the story. I had enough trouble getting... oops!!! I've said to much!!!  
P.S. That person is weird!!! I mean, the sword dude is pale, but that is the only similarity!!!  
  
**Christine (AKA, Dittomon)**~Your stories are good!!! don't go berating yourself!!!  
  
**Michelle**~ Thanks for the info!!! (You spelled ARTEMIS wrong again!!!)  
  
**Nicole**~ This is Yu Yu Hakusho, they do that kind of stuff ALLLLL the time, besides, it's my fan fiction

T. T. F. N.

Ta Ta For Now

~~~~~~~~~~Bonnie

^_^ JA NE

~~~~~~~Michelle, Editor


	7. Visitor

****

Visitor

After a day of training...  
  
"I'm exhausted!!!" said Artemis  
  
"I think that we should let him rest. He has been working awful hard." said Kurama.  
  
"I agree" said Aremis, too tired to use his usual sarcasm as "Butler..." he managed to say before he collapsed.  
  
"Oh dear!" Botan said "I told you not to make him work so hard"  
  
"Lighten up! He'll be fine tomorrow" said Yusuke  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**The Next Day...**  
  
"I am still tired." said Artemis, still not himself. "Why do I need to learn this???" a paper ball went flying by his head at amazing speed. He was hit! "Ow!!! What was that for?"  
  
"Until you are able to dodge that, you aren't ready." said Hiei, who was back! (chapters 1 & 2) . The fire demon looked like he had been blackmailed into coming back, seeing as how he was glaring at everyone. "Koenma said that you'll need my help. I see now that you are trying to train this boy"  
  
"How many days do we have left to train him?" asked Kurama, being logical as usual.  
  
"About three" said Hiei.  
  
"Ok Artemis, fire arms today" said Butler, who had just recovered "That way, you won't get so...drained out."  
  
"Yes, I agree! It isn't so tiering to hold up a gun and shoot!" said a flushed Artemis, who still wasn't himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

After (3?) days of training...  
  
"I can't do this any more!" yelled Artemis in frustration. "I am fatigued and none of you have even noticed! I am going to rest now!" a paper ball flew at him. Artemis caught it. "Don't throw things at me! You are being so childish! Good-night!"  
  
"He caught it!" said an amazed Kurama "and he wasn't even looking at us! He   
certainly has improved."  
  
Hiei nodded in return. "It's time."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**The next morning...more like afternoon...**  
  
"Well here comes the little squirt" said Yusuke as he ate lunch. Kuwabara sat next to him, literally inhaling his lunch. Kurama was drinking tea, of course.  
  
"We have a visitor Artemis" said Hiei "Not only that, but it's a Fairy."  
  
"Butler..." they glared at him, they had him doing everything for himself unless he was too short "Right. I'll get it." He walked over to the door and opened it to be met by one of the People, he was extremly blurry. From what he could tell though, it wasn't Holly. "Who are you?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HI!!!!! Sorry I haven't updated, but I have been reading a lot of Fan Fictions lately. Plus, I haven't gotten many reveiws. Hint, hint. Wink, wink. I also have a block for finding a name for the charector. It is a boy, you can suggest a race and description if you like. But what I really need is a name, first and last. I have been calling him Joe for now and I don't like "normal" boring names for elves. Not that I don't like the name Joe, it is just...unoriginal. Unlike Bonnie, not many people have my name. Thanks!!!  
  
Disclaimer~ I don't own anything mentioned in this story, happy??? Probably not.  
  
T. T. F. N.  
Ta Ta For Now  
~~~~~~~~~~Bonnie  
  
^_^ JA NE!!!  
~~~~~~~~Michelle (Editor


	8. Groundhog Day

****

Groundhog day

"Why are you so indistinct? And where's Holly" said Artemis

"How can you even see me?" asked the Elf "I'm shielded"

"Artemis can see you because he has been working on his strength in defense. Even he doesn't realize how much he has improved." said Kurama throwing a glance at Artemis.

"And to answer your second question, Holly has been kidnapped"

"How so?"

"She was sent to a mission in Atlantis and heard the Kings screams and went to help. She was considered a threat and was captured as well. Any more questions?"

"You may come in. What is your name?"

"Joem. Joem Rowan" (Thanks Yukina, I really liked my first name, but no other names went with it.) he said simply "Commander Root told me of the situation as far as his knowledge goes. The only thing that I don't understand is how pathetic Artemis was able to see through my shield."

"He has been training his body and spirit energy to see things that they normally wouldn't because they move too fast. He has been watching us fight for 3 or 4 days now. Remember the first time when you couldn't see us, and then, slowly, over time, your eyes adjusted and you could see blurs in the air. I'm sure you thought that we were moving slower, but that wasn't the case. You could see us moving just as fast." explained Kurama. Hiei threw a glance at Kurama as if to say, 'Would you stop talking like he won the Makai Tournament.'

Yusuke decided to cut in while dragging Kuwabara away from his food. "So, let's get going then! All this talking is boring me!"

"Man, Urameshi! You could've at least lemme finish my food!" Kuwabara yelled as he gobbled his food up at the speed of light (well, almost anyway). 

"Come on!" said an annoyed Yusuke "I want to go kick some demon a-" he stopped as Kuwabara shoved some food in his mouth "What was that for?!?!"

"There are _little _peoplein the room, Urameshi!"

"Stupid"

"I hope you weren't talking about me!" said Artemis and Joem in unison.

"And if I was...?"

"Why you little..." said Joem

"I'm taller than you"

"..."

"I'm leaving" said Hiei as he headed towards the door.

"But I'm not done eating!!!" Kuwabara whined.

"Then I will leave you behind" said Hiei and he took off.  
  
"Wha-hey! Wait for me!" yelled Kuwabara. He snatched one last muffin before leaving after Yusuke.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **Near portal thingy to Fairy World***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
"Aw man! We've been walking forever! Are we there yet?" complained Kuwabara They saw a little thing pop out of the ground. "What the heck is that?!" he yelled.  


"Will you be quiet already?!" growled Hiei, who had the unfortunate luck of being right in front of Kuwabara and his whining. Hiei had a migraine and was getting VERY impatient.

  
"Shut up Shrimp!" he retorted.

  
Artemis cut in before they could continue to quarrel. "Yes, Kuwabara, we're almost there." he sighed. He didn't actually know if this was true, but it might keep the idiot quiet.

  
Yusuke hit Kuwabara on the head. "To answer your question, it's a groundhog. Don't you even know what a groundhog is?!"  


"Of course I do, Urameshi!" Kuwabara paused for a moment, his usual look on his face that read "there is absolutely nothing going on in my head right now" and continued, "Hey Urameshi I was thinkin'-"  


"WHOA! Don't tire yourself out there Kuwabara! It's not normal for you to think!" Yusuke cut in, "You might get a headache." Yusuke smirked at his own joke. Even Hiei smirked, which was to him, just Yusuke stating the facts.

  
"Shut it Urameshi! And lemme finish!" yelled Kuwabara. " Isn't today groundhog day or something?"

  
Yusuke stopped laughing when he noticed that *gasp!* Kuwabara had a point! "Hey-yeah it is! And I can see his shadow, too." he said, looking closer at the animal.

  
"Darn!" Kuwabara mumbled. "Six more weeks of winter..."

  
"How can you even see his shadow??? It's night!" Hiei who hadn't spent much time in the human world, had no idea what they meant. A shadow of a little creature determining what season it is? He simply resorted to looking at them like they were insane, which-at the moment- they certainly seemed so.

  
Arty rolled his eyes and continued on behind Joem. "Here we are. Everyone still here?" Joem asked, turning around to face them. What he saw was a very annoyed Hiei, who looked as though he wanted to strangle someone (preferably Kuwabara...), and Kuwabara and Yusuke "playing" with the creature. Only Artemis and Kurama were really paying attention to him.  


"Man, I didn't know groundhogs were so adorable! ( yeah right...)" said Kuwabara, waving his index finger in front of the creature's nose. He soon found out that the creature wasn't a groundhog. He also found out that whatever this thing was, it could bite REALLY hard..."OOWWIEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kuwabara screamed, right into the unfortunate Hiei's ear. He held his throbbing finger and stared at it dumbly as if it was infected. "IT BIT ME!!!"

  
"That was happens when you wave your finger in front of it's mouth!" Hiei growled, about ready to strangle the buffoon. Kuwabara completely ignored Hiei.

  
"IT BIT ME!" He screamed again, as if nobody had heard him the first time. It was obvious that THING wasn't a groundhog...as it said, "What the...!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OW!!! That musta hurt!!! I am sorry that couldn't pick all your names, but I may use them later. Holly WILL be in this fic. Yukina, if Michelle and I get writers block, I'll be sure to e-mail you! 

T. T. F. N.

Ta Ta For Now

~~~~~~~~~~Bonnie

JA NE!!! n_n

~~~~~~~~Michelle 


	9. Mansion

****

Mansion

"M-mulch, what are you doing here???" said an astonished Artemis.

"Who's Mulch, and what the heck is going on?!?" asked Joem.

"I'm Mulch, and I just came back from a job." This 'job' was most likely breaking into the nearby mansion. No one but Artemis knew that, however. "And who are you all???"

"This is Kuwabara the Idiot" said Yusuke.

"Hello mister 'Kuwabara the Idiot' can we shorten that to 'Idiot'?"

"Hey!!!" retorted Kuwabara

"Fine with me!" said Yusuke.

"This is 'Urameshi the Clown'" said Kuwabara, sniggering, with a look in his eyes that said 'I am so proud of myself'.

"'Clown' then" said Mulch.

"I'm not a Clown!"

"And I'm not an idiot!"

"Are too!" Clown said

"Am not!" Idiot countered

"Are too!" Clown said

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!" Idiot countered

"Are too!" said Mulch and Clown

"Am not!" Idiot said

"Are too." said Hiei, breaking up the argument.

"Hmph" said both Clown and Idiot

"We should get going. Mulch, you are coming with us" stated Artemis.

"But-"

"NOW"

"Yes mom" said Mulch sarcastically. They continued on their way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

In the 'Spirit Fairy World' Place

"We've been driving around for forever!!!" Idiot said.

"Why don't you drive then?" said Joem, turning another corner, getting them even more lost than before.

"Because I can't drive!" Idiot said.

*sweatdrops* "Okay...have any of you seen the mansion?"

"No."

"Course not."

"Yes" said Hiei

"What!!!" said Joem after he did a face-fault (falling down Anime style)

"We've passed it 5-no 6 times already." said Kurama "I thought you had noticed it and were looking for a McDonalds or something."

"There it is!" said Mulch. He had to stand up on the seats to see out the window.

They got out and sped toward a large mansion made of stones found under the earths surface. It was about 4 stories high and looked like it went well underground. They all cluttered around the door to the mansion, but Joem and Mulch couldn't see. Mulch seemed to compensate his height by jumping up and down. Or was he..._'Just a little bit higher...' _he thought _'Got it!!!' _He had Idiot's wallet_ 'Let's see...10,480 yen, not bad...' _

A noise broke his train of thoughts "Joem, over here, read these signs for us"

"K. Let's see..._Deliveries Around Back; beware of dog; No Solicitors; In case of cave in or fire, I have:2 dogs, 7 cats, 1 mouse, and many, many other pets."_

"No! The inscription idiot!!!" yelled Yusuke "Stupid, stupid, stupid!!!" he muttered

"Why didn't you say so?" said Mulch, elbowing Joem out of the way. It says...

__

Intruder's step forward

but leave your greed behind

it will only hinder you on you quest.

Perils lie before you,

while safety lies behind.

So what will you chose?

Life...or certain death?"

"Let's go in." Hiei opened the door. Soon after he would wish he hadn't...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N~I wish more people would review!!! D'Arvit! Yukina thanks for the help and I have a favor to ask of everyone.

****

E-mail me with riddles and there answers and possible monsters. Don't put them in a review!!! I need these ASAP!!! Thank you for your help.

bonnieisthebest@aol.com

Special Thanks To: Yukina, for her help with the inscription

T. T. F. N.

Ta Ta For Now

~~~~~~~~~~Bonnie **.**

JA NE!!! 

~~~~~~~Michelle (Editor) ^_^ *goes to get more root beer from fridge* HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER!!!!!!! :P


	10. Bakemono

Disclaimer: Guess I forgot this...uh...I don't own Artemis Fowl, but I own three of the books and a picture of Hiei is on my wall. That's about it.   
P.S. For you dunderheads, that means I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. *pouts*

****

Bakemono  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*In the Mansion ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello? Anybody home?" called Mulch. Walking in a single-file line, with Yusuke at the front, they moved forward. Suddenly, Yusuke bumped into an invisible wall, fell backwards, and they all toppled over like dominos except for Hiei and Kurama, who got out of the way in time.   
  
"Ge' off!!" shouted a squished Mulch from the bottom.  
  
Yusuke scratched the back of his head of his head. "Sorry about that," he said.  
  
"What the heck is this thing?" said Kuwabara. He was tapping on what LOOKED like thin air, but sounded like he was tapping on glass. The sound reached not far before disappearing into the darkness.  
  
"That, I believe, is Cyruslen Syrum- an invisible force-field." replied Kurama.  
  
"Glad to see you've figured that out, boys." said a male voice, coming from no apparent direction.  
  
"Show yourself." said Kurama calmly, eyes searching through the darkness.  
  
"No, I don't feel like it. You were right about it being an invisible wall, but no more how hard you attack it, it will never break. The only way to move on is to solve my riddles. Then, you earn the privilege of fighting my monster. Sound good?" the voice replied, equally clam with a hint of amusement.  
  
"And if we don't?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"My monster kills you."  
  
"..." They mulled it over for a second, and decided to NOT become monster chow.  
  
"Come, Bakemono," called the voice, this time high pitched as if calling a dog!  
  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Mulch, Joem and Kuwabara. Artemis wanted to remain as dignified as possible and did not scream. What they saw was a three headed dog (like Fluffy from Harry Potter).  
  
"What species is that?" said Artemis

"It's a demon, you idiot!" yelled Yusuke.

"What's the riddle?" asked Kurama, deciding to move along.

"When I'm open, you see me and I see you. When I am closed, you can see me, but I can't see you. What am I? You each get one guess. Use it wisely." The voice said.

"Uh…a box?" guessed Yusuke. 

"Someone behind one of those window mirror things?" said Joem. He obviously wasn't going to be of much help in solving the riddles.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kuwabara, who was running away from the dog.

"An eye," stated Kurama and Artemis at the same time.

A recording of Botan began playing saying, "Bingo! You win the prize!"

"Next riddle; how many of each animal did Moses take on the Ark?"

"Two" said Yusuke as if it was the most simple of questions.

"Two of each unclean animal and seven of each clean one" said Artemis.

Kuwabara spoke next, surprised no one had gotten it, "None. Moses didn't have an Ark, Noah did."

Yusuke scratched his head again, "Oh yeah…oops…"

"DING!"

"Don't any of you read the bible?"

"Does it look like I even know what that is?" asked Joem. 

Hiei simply stood there, not knowing who Noah, Moses, or an ark of animals had to do with anything. 'I'd better get to fight or this is a waste of time…' he thought.

"Guess not."

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kuwabara, who was being chased by the monster still. Everyone save Kuwabara returned their attention to the voice that'd began speaking again.

"Last riddle, and you get the privilege of fighting Bakemono." He called, pausing before continuing. "When I am full, only half of me is seen. When I am new, you cannot see me. What am I?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" yelled Kuwabara. You should be able to guess what he'd doing by now.

"A sprite?" guessed Kuwabara. It sounded more like "A Ssssppprrriiiittteee!?!?"

"A box!" exclaimed Yusuke proudly. Kurama sweat dropped. Yusuke won't be of much help on the riddles either, not that he expected as much…

"Where's the logic behind that?" asked Kurama.

Yusuke shrugged and said, "It has to be the right answer eventually."

"Simple," said Artemis. "It's the moon."

"Good work." called the voice. The spite in his voice was all too clear, and they could almost see him smiling as he continued. "Which of you will be fighting my pet first?"

"I'll go" said Hiei. "I'm getting bored with all this talk nonsense." It was obvious to anyone that Hiei hated riddles, especially when he couldn't figure them out.

"Very well then. Bakemono, ATTACK!"

The rest of the group backed away to give them room, save Kurama who knew that Hiei wouldn't need five seconds to finish the pathetic demon off. The dog came toward Hiei at break-neck speed. Luckily, Hiei could move much faster. He took out his Katana (sword) and sliced off one of the demons three heads. The demon screeched in pain, but then out of the bloody gash three smaller dogs came out. Every time he killed one of the dogs (or one of its heads) three more came out to play. With Hiei's speed and skill there were soon approximately three thousand dog demons facing Hiei, and even the short fire demon has his limits.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! I left you with a cliffhanger. uhh... well, at least that's what it's supposed to be. Anyways, I've got a surprise for all you fans out there who wanted a couple certain females put in... n_n It's already typed up thanks to my beta reader! Please review!

****

A special thank you to Michelle!!! (A.K.A. Neko) for writing this chapter because I am busy. I did come up with everything, but she added bits and typed it up!!! It is simply amazing that she can read my handwriting!!! I still need ideas for riddles, there should be a lot of them!!! As Michelle would say "JA NE"!!! ~*~ Bonnie ~*~

^_^

~ Neko ~

P. S. When I get 3 reviews I will post the next chapter


	11. Thousands of Problems

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Artemis Fowl! So don't sue cuz I don't have any money for you to take anyways! *blows rasberry* 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Thousands of Problems

The demon screeched in pain, but then out of the bloody gash three smaller dogs came out. Every time he killed one of the dogs (or one of its heads) three more came out to play. With Hiei's speed and skill there were soon approximately three thousand dog demons facing Hiei, and even the short fire demon has his limits.

"Kurama! Yusuke! Get over there and help him!" called Joem. (If you've ever played Mario Sunshine, it's like the manta-ray level.) As each new dog split, they continued to get smaller. Yusuke, having only a shot gun and spirit gun, let Kurama and Kuwabara go in with Hiei. No reason in wasting so much energy when he'd have thrice as many enemies afterwards. Kurama bore his trademark rose whip, Kuwabara had his Spirit Sword, and Hiei raced around cutting the demons up with his sword. After a while, the demons were about the size of rodents, and then they disappeared altogether.

"OW! Those things bit harder than Mulch!" screamed Kuwabara.

"No, duh!" replied Mulch. "They have sharp teeth and I don't!"

"OW!!!!" Kuwabara yelled again, nursing his sore thumb.

"That's the last of them," stated Hiei, slightly short on breath, but not noticeably so. 

He sheathed his katana and Kurama put his Rose Whip back in…his hair? Artemis did a double take. Why did he keep a ROSE in his HAIR? Curious, he asked, "Kurama, if you don't mind me asking, why are you putting a rose in your hair?"

Kurama looked at him slightly surprised, but realized Artemis didn't know about his past. "I manipulate it with my spirit energy to turn it into my whip. I find it much more convenient for me to reach in battle in my hair than anywhere else."

"Oh."

The voice cut in the conversation sneering. "It seems that you have passes my first test. Not that I would expect any less from you." The floor beneath then suddenly opened up and they all fell down about twenty feet before landing on solid ground. Only Hiei, Kurama, and Joem landed on there feet. Artemis was lucky enough to have a softener to his fall, Kuwabara.

"Ow…" muttered Kuwabara.

"Thanks for breaking my fall, Kuwabara," said Artemis in his normal sarcastic tone while dusting himself off.

"I don't think that was all he broke…" said Joem. 

*BEEP BEEP* Yusuke took out his communicator. "What is it Botan?" he asked.

Botan's picture appeared on a small, circular screen that fit in Yusuke's palm. The picture was a bit fuzzy and her voice held a noticeable ping of urgency. "News update! Yukina has been captured as well…" she said.

Hiei's head shot up at the mention of his sister's name. "Yukina…" he whispered to himself. Kurama eyed him warily.

"Yukina, my love! I'm coming!!!" shouted Kuwabara. (Yukina is an ice demon who Kuwabara fell madly in love with. Her tears turn into valuable jewels. [1])

Botan continued, "Remember that you to not kill any humans unless there is NO OTHER WAY! That goes double for you, Hiei!" Hiei merely grunted in return, obviously not planning on going by those rules. They took his sister, they are going to die. That's how he figured it.

"Ok then, "said Yusuke with a serious tone. "Let's get going."

As they started walking, they came across what looked like a dungeon, complete with the clammy floors and stone walls.

"Look, it's Holly." said Artemis and Mulch.

"Look, it's the crazy girl captain!" yelled Joem at the same time. He received odd looks from the spirit detective team, mainly because they didn't know who Holly was.

"If you want to free her," said the voice, "You must answer my questions WHILE fighting off my demons. Sound like fun?" He waited a moment, as if expecting a reply, but when receiving none, he called his minions out from the dark. What they were faced with were three demon cats that looked very hungry.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

1) Yukina doesn't know that Hiei is her brother, and Hiei wants to keep it that way. She has light blue hair with a red ribbon in it and ruby eyes resembling Hiei's, for obvious reasons. She has a quiet voice and very kind. She also has healing powers like most fairies, but without the blue sparks.

A special thanks to Michelle (again) for writing this chapter and (again) I still am in a need for riddles and will be for a while.

Ja ne! ^_^

~ neko ~

  
T. T. F. N.

Ta Ta For Now

~~~~~~~~Bonnie .


	12. The Big Cats

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho but I DO own Artemis Fowl n_n

Michelle: *rolls eyes* You Wish 

Bonnie: OK, so I don't *pouts* but I do own the plot and Joem and the groundhog bit

Michelle: *mumbles* what plot?

Mulch: For the final time I AM NOT A GROUNDHOG!!!!! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"I'll fight them" said Hiei in his voice that said 'or else' 

"It would be wiser if three of us fought and one stayed behind to protect the others" said Kurama. (duh!!!) 

"Now the only problem is which one of us won't fight?" 

Kuwabara, who was separate from the rest said in his normal loud voice, "I won't fight cute little kitties!" He tried to pet one and if bit him "OW!!!" 

"Hn. Those things are hardly little" said Hiei looking at a cat that was as tall as himself and 2 times in length. 

"Let's go already!!!" said an impatient Yusuke as he charged toward the biggest cat, it was navy with bright yellow lightning stripes. 

Kurama strode toward a cat who was slightly smaller than the first cat. She was covered in 6 inches of ice but still moved quickly. 

Hiei disappeared and appeared next to what looked like a normal(but big) black cat, albeit it's bright green eyes. 

"Rose whip lash!" yelled Kurama as he took the rose from his hair and slashed it as it turned into his rose whip [1]. He slashed at the ice monster to fast to see with normal human eyes, and chopped all the ice off it. It retreated in fear and tried to attack with his claws. 

* * * 

"Who can make the strongest fighter in the Universe quake in fear?" said the booming voice. 

"Uh..." said Kuwabara. "How should I know this?"  


"Commander Root" said Joem confidently. 

"Close..." said the voice. 

"Hey, Yusuke, who is the only person that scares you no matter what?" asked Kuwabara. 

"Kieko" said Kurama. He;d known this from watching the two argue. Keiko always won, hands down. 

"His girlfriend" said Artemis who had heard that Kieko was Yusuke's girlfriend earlier. 

"Yes!" 

"Next question..." 

* * * 

Hiei chased after the cat-like demon with his katana [2] out and was amazed (though he'd never show it) that the demons speed matched his own (which is around the speed of light, very fast). He slowed down slightly and, as he thought, the demon also slowed as well. When it had slowed enough, he speed up and slashed it with his katana and it fell neatly in two, blood seeping everywhere. He whiped off the blood (I HATE it when they lick it off ewww) and went to join the rest as they started the second question. 

"What is deep and always found, is everywhere but has no sound?" said the voice but it sounded different somehow Hiei and Kurama, the only ones who noticed 

it, brushed it off. 

"A box?!?" yelled Yusuke, who was dodging his monsters attack and hadn't even heard the question. 

"Plants?" said Kurama, master of plants. 

"No" 

What is the same here and underground? dirt and... "Air!!!" yelled Joem excitedly. 

"Right!" 

* * * 

Yusuke looked at the thunder cat This should be easy 

"Don't touch it or it will electrocute you" Kurama reminded him in a warning tone. 

"Then, SPIRIT GUN!" yelled Yusuke, not pouring too much energy into the shot, 

just a little [3]. Only instead of the desired effect of killing it, the demon cat absorbed his attack and shoot it back at him."WHAT?!" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

1) In case you didn't know, his rose whip is like the stem of a rose; green with thorns and shaped like a whip! go figure 

2) katana means sword.

3) for those of you who don't know, Yusuke forms his hand into a gun shape (like when you're a kid and pretending to shoot stuff) and uses his other arm to brace it. A ball of blue energy appears on the tip of his finger that is pointed and he shoots it at his enemy.

* * *

Dun, dun, dun!!! I made a nasty cliffhanger! he he he!!! Will Yusuke defeat the monster or will someone else have to take it on? A special thanks to Erin (AKA Rini) for giving me the riddle. 

I still am in desperate need of riddles. I can only make one more chapter as this stands. Even if you think they are stupid, Kuwabara can answer them. 

Especially if the answer is 'box' than I REALLY need it. 

More Audience participation!!! If you have any ideas for monsters, let me know. List them like so: Monster: description, name (if you feel like it)

Who defeats it:

How they said person defeats it:

Please send Riddles and Monsters via E-mail. My E-mail is: bonnieisthebest@aol.com

JA NE!!! ^_^ 

~~~~~Michelle 

T. T. F. N. 

Ta Ta For Now 

~~~~~~~Bonnie *_* 


	13. Holly

Disclaimer: Michelle~ I own Yu Yu Hakusho and proclaim that Hiei is the new star character!!! :) 

Bonnie~ You don't own Yu Yu Hak- *Michelle bangs her on the head with abnormally large and heavy Pixie stick* 

Michelle~ As I was saying, I DO own Yu Yu Hakusho because I'm high on sugar, so Hiei and Kurama belong to me too then! *gets glared at my rabid fan-girls* 

Bonnie~ Ow! That hurt! Well I don't own Yu Yu- *Michelle glares* Hakusho or Artemis Fowl. But I think Michelle might disagree... 

Michelle: *Glares* Where did you hide my pixie stix, Bonnie? *eye twitches*

Bonnie: O.o uh oh...Bettergetonwiththefic enjoy! *runs away*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"WHAT!!!" shouted Yusuke as his spirit gun came back at him. He dodged it in time and yelled "What will beat this guy?"

"Yusuke!" yelled Joem.

"What?!?"

"Move!" Yusuke moved, and Joem shot it with his gun. The barrier seemed to intensify his attack and got through, and the demon fainted. "You ok?" Joem asked concernadly 

"I'm fine. Coulda done that by my self."

"But you need to save your strength, Yusuke."

"Stupid, stupid..."

* * *

"If a rooster lays an egg on top of a house, which way will it fall?"

"Down?"

"A box!"

"Rooster's don't lay eggs" said Artemis.

"Very good. Now, I will be having tea..." 

They headed toward Holly's cell and saw that the bars were just painted on. Kuwabara walked up to the door, the idiot still thought that the one behind that door was his love, Yukina. He ran to the door as he heard some high-pitched squealing. He thrust the door open to find...

...Holly was sitting on what looked like a prison bench in a large room full of what micht have been torture devices. But on closer inspection you could see that she was sitting on a comphy couch eating an orange and the aledged 'torture devices' were knick-knacks and photos of all sorts. The strangest thing was that Holly, Officer in the LEP, was singing along to Spongebob Squarepants. As she and Kuwabara finished the song, "SPONGEBOB *breath* SQUAREPANTSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kurama could have sworn that he saw the glasses crack.

"What are you doing?" asked Hiei.

"Sitting on a comfy couch, watching TV, and eating and orange. Why?"

"That's the 'Crazy Girly Captain' for ya'"

"Now to buisness." said Holly, seriosly. "Where is my gun?"

"Here." he tossed her a new gun labled _Teppo 3000_ "Wow... this is a good gun" she spun it on her finger and shot it hit Spongebob on the TV. "Nice aim."

"Here."

She caught what looked like a box 2 in.tall and 2 in. wide. She pressed a button and wings folded out.

"Atlantian technology. Best there is, but not mass produced."

"Don't let Foaly hear you say that"

"We should go." said Kurama. "Who knows what they have done to the King already."

"Let's fly so we don't waste time" Holly said as she grabbed Artemis by the collar and took off.

The group ran (and flew) up a slope made of packed dirt when, suddenly the dirt under Kuwabara gave way. 

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" he had fallen into a big tunnel made of compacted dirt. "What the?!? HELP ME!"

"Just jump out." said Hiei.

"Easy for you to say!"

"I sense demon coming from that tunnel. There is no doubt that the said demon created that tunnel. I say we follow it, seeing as there is a dead end up ahead." Kurama gestured to the end of the slope which was about 50 feet away from them.

"Good idea." said Holly as she jumped though the hole and turned her winds off, landing easily on her feet. They all landed on their feet, except Mulch who tripped over his own two feet.

They walked down the tunnel at a steady pace, and soon it sloped upwards. They came to a large room and stopped. A great stone worm had just dived into the earth before their eyes. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I will be on vacation for a while, so I hope to see a few reviews come Monday...but I won't get my hopes up, as no one has reviewed lately. Oh well...

I still am in desperate need of riddles. I can only make one more chapter as this stands. Even if you think they are stupid, Kuwabara can answer them. 

Especially if the answer is 'box' than I REALLY need it. 

More Audience participation!!! If you have any ideas for monsters, let me know. List them like so: 

Monster: description, name (if you feel like)

Who defeats it:

How the said person defeats it:

Please send Riddles and Monsters via E-mail. My E-mail is: bonnieisthebest@aol.com

JA NE!!! ^_______^ 

~~~~~Michelle 

T. T. F. N. 

Ta Ta For Now 

~~~~~~~Bonnie ~_~ 


	14. The Stone Beast

Michelle: *chasing Bonnie* Bonnie, give me my Pixie Stix!  
  
Bonnie: *running* NEVER!!!! I will rule the world with my Pixie Stix at my side!  


Michelle: *stops* WHAT!?!?  
  
Bonnie: *still running* NEVER.......  
  
Michelle: Okay...... Anyways, we don't own Artemis Fowl, but I DO own Yu Yu Hakusho! *looks up* Oh hello there, Mr lawyer. Are you guys allowed to carry those big machine guns? You can...? eheheh...bye!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**  
The Stone Worm**  
  
Yusuke was the first to speak, "What IS that thing?"  
  
"I don't know (THAT'S a surprise) but whatever it is, I'll fight it." said Kuwabara.  


"And I'll fight it when you lose." said Hiei.  
  
"Hey!" Kuwabara ran out onto the field and called out his spirit sword [1] and started, as usual, wildly hacking away at the beast. Though some of the hits connected with the stone worm before it dove back into the ground, none penetrated it's tough skin.  
  
"That isn't going to work." said the voice. "His skin is tough as the strongest metal, though it looks like normal rock. Now if you would care to look, the next riddle is etched into the beast."  
  
Sure enough, the next time the creature came out of the ground, they saw engravings in his body. "Kuwabara, the monster has the riddle on its body!" shouted Kurama.  
  
"Basically, DON'T CHOP IT UP YOU IDIOT!" yelled Joem.  


Kuwabara didn't answer, he just stood stupidly, waiting for the monster to reappear. When it did, he tried hitting it again, but wherever he hit it, it just bounced off like nothing."How do I kill this thing?"  
  
"Let me fight him, Kuwabara. This is a dirt field, I have the advantage." said Kurama.  
  
"NO! I can do this myself."  
  
"No, you can't." said Holly, putting on her wings "Let me help you"  
  
"What can a little girl do against that thing?" said Kuwabara in his stupid voice.  
  
"Don't underestimate me, young one"  
  
"You aren't older than me!"  
  
"...I'm 80."  
  
"Wow..."  
  
As the beast came up yet again, Holly shielded and shot it in the eye. It screamed in pain and fell. "Kuwabaka[2], cut off its head!" She concentrated her beam on the beasts neck (if you could call it that) and softened it as much as she could as Kuwabara cut into it. The monsters head fell to the ground with a thump.  
  
"Did you just insult me, little missy?" said Kuwabara  
  
"It took you THAT long to figure it out?" Holly flew to the inscription and read it aloud.  
"_What row of numbers comes next?  
2  
12  
1112  
3112  
132112  
1113122112_"  
  
"Hm... Two...One Two...One One One Two...Three One One-" said Joem, trying to figure it out  
  
"Three one one three one one two two two one one two." rattled off Kurama.  
  
"Right..." said the astonished voice.  
  
"How did you do that so quickly?" said Artemis. Even he had taken a minute to get it.  
  
Kurama waved this comment off "Hundreds of years of practice."  
  
"WHAT?!?" yelled Joem "But you look like you're only 15 in mud-man."  
  
"I'm not a 'mud-man' as you call it. I am thousand year old fox spirit."  
  
"Hn, let's go." said Hiei as he sped up the next corridor.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

  
[1] Kuwabara's Spirit Sword, if you didn't know, is shaped like a sword (no,  
duh) but looks like it's glowing orange. What it really is Spirit Energy, like Ki. Roughly, he is able to focus his spirit energy in to a form of a sword. Too bad he can't use it well...  


[2] baka is idiot in Japanese, thus he was called an idiot using his own name. ^_^  
  
I still am in need of riddles. Even if you think they are stupid, Kuwabara can answer them. Especially if the answer is 'box' then I REALLY need it.  
  
More Audience participation!!! If you have any ideas for monsters, let me  
know. 

List them like so:  
Monster: description, name (if you feel like it)  
Who defeats it:  
How the said person defeats it:  
  
Please send Riddles and Monsters via E-mail. My E-mail is: bonnieisthebest@aol.com  
  
JA NE!!! ^_______^  
~~~~~Michelle  
  
T. T. F. N.  
Ta Ta For Now  
~~~~~~~Bonnie . - funny face ^_^


End file.
